The one that holds my Heart
by lovetheboywiththebread1
Summary: This is a quick one-shot of Lena's thoughts on Alex and the cure. This takes place during Delirium. Enjoy! R


**A/N: So this is just a one-shot about Lena and Alex in Delirium. It's just a small one-shot, of Lena and her thoughts of the cure and her love for Alex. I love them both, they are great characters! Now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything.**

Every day is a new day. No not really every day is a new day when I'm with _him_. Alex. I never knew life could be like this.

I look at him. He grins and takes a hold of my hand. We lay on the grass in 37 Brooks. This is our place. Once you fall in love there is no going back. His bright amber eyes look at me; we don't need words to tell each other stuff. Our eyes and expressions speak for us.

I don't remember a life before Alex. When I'm not with him time seems to slow down. And I dread the moment when we have to separate for the night. I let Alex pull me closer to him. He starts playing with my hair. I know what you are thinking. I'm infected. Maybe you're right but for once I'm not scared.

Whenever I'm around him the whole world just disappears. If I am infected-which I surely am I will not run away and number the days till I'm finally cured. Instead I'll accept it and in the end I'll be standing with Alex. Alex is mine and I am his.

Alex starts kissing my neck. "Alex." I say trying to contain my laughter. Moments like these I just want to stop time and just live in the moment with _him_.

He then kisses me. His lips are soft against mine. I can't help but smile. Hana had asked me what I found in him. That question was something I never considered till now.

Alex was just Alex.

He was confident.

He is comfortable with himself.

He wasn't afraid of letting go.

He wasn't afraid of laughing.

He accepted me for who I am not what I'm expected to be.

When I'm with him I-I fell beautiful.

I lean my head on his chest and just listen to his steady hear beat. How could I not love him? "You're mine." He whispered in my ear.

Never in a million years would I have thought I would be infected-_infected _it's such a nasty word. I let myself relax against him; it's become second nature for me to do this. Since I've met him I've broken so many rules-but they are all worth it. I will be cured soon enough and what will happen then? Will I stop loving him? Will I forget about him?

Cure. A word used to make us all feel better-not to me anymore. Instead the word means no more Alex. No more Hana. How could I let that happen? Simple just let it happen.

Before I met Alex I would have been more and more anxious day by day just waiting till I finally got cured- but I'm not that girl anymore. No I'm not. I've changed, we've all changed. Whether for good or for worse.

This is me now. I let all of this sink in. I know I'm going against all I have believed in but I know it's worth it. Is it?

"What are you thinking about?" Alex asks me. He knows me well. I hesitate before answering. Alex seems to note my hesitation because he kisses my forehead and says, "It's ok Lena you can tell me." I nod my head. I trust him, I trust him more than I trust myself.

I sigh and just tell him, "What will happen when I get cured? What will happen to…_us_?" Alex tenses a little bit when I say 'cured' but then he relaxes.

I look at him. It's time to face the truth no matter how much it hurts. His amber eyes look at mine as he speaks.

"Nothing will happen to us." He says then sighs. Nothing?

"Lena-we'll just take on the cure. Just because the cure 'cures' you from deliria my love for you will never disappear. And if that cure threatens to take us down we'll fight it." He said.

I smile, when I'm with him I feel unstoppable. I lean once again into his chest and relax. If the cure does take it's toll we'll fight it with all we got.

This is what I want. I want Alex. The sun starts to set and my gaze turns to it. It's beautiful. Soon enough it disappears and is replaced by a moon.

Our love is like the moon. It's bright, and when you don't see it you don't believe it is there but it always is.

"What do you want?" Alex asks me quietly. I want him. I feel him breathing against me.

"I want the moon." I say, he smiles and chuckles.

"Fine then, it's yours." He says I smile. And I ask him the same.

"You want to know what I want." He asks me, I nod my head and look at him. He grins and kisses me. "I already have what I want." He says while he kisses me.

"…You" he says.

I put my arms around his neck and he puts his on my waist. This is me. If I'm not with Alex then I'm not me. Having Alex so close to me holding me like this is how I like it.

We fit together so perfectly. When I'm with him I forget about the world. I forget about my aunt, I forget about everything and just live in the moment with him.

We kiss till we can't breathe anymore; we kiss till we've had enough. He holds me forever. What is life without him? How did I ever live without him?

I didn't. I didn't live before him, I thought I was living life but I wasn't. This is life. My life is him.

The cure can take me but not my heart. Because my heart belongs to him, the one that holds me right now. The cure is nothing compared to our love for each other.

**A/N: Like? Didn't like? Please review and if Lena and Alex were ooc I apologize. Please review, if you think I should write more Delirium fic's just tell me and I will. Thanks and review! **


End file.
